


Diet

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Inspired by a voice recording of Shotaro telling Jaemin he shouldn’t eat Salad.
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Na Jaemin/Osaki Shotaro
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Shotaro got a warm welcome from everybody except Jaemin. He wished his soulmate wasn’t so quiet around him.

He’s also quiet himself, trying to adjust to Korean language and culture. So, different compare to Japan.

Jaemin looked at the bento in disgust at so much rice in one box.

“I bought this for you, if your stomach isn’t use to so much food then leave some for tomorrow-“

“You’re right It’s not use to that much food, I appreciate the gesture but I have a strict diet.” Jaemin gets up to wash salad for himself.

Shotaro bit his lip not wanting nag him again but at the same time it irks him.

“Please, eat a little of this.” Shotaro requested.

“I can’t-“

“It’s quite rude you won’t take one bite when I spent my own won. I’m not asking to give yourself a stomach ache.” Shotaro doesn’t relent.

Jaemin turned around with a baffled expression. “I’m trying to not be mean to you newbie, but kindly mind your own business what I do.”

You are my business. Shotaro thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaemin is such a different person around Jeno. He’s sure they be mistaken for soulmates too many times. 

They both knew each other for seven years and better yet Korean-

“Why are you staring at your soulmate best friend?”Chenle whispered to Shotaro.

Shotaro swiftly turned to him. He put the bento back back in fridge.

“I know a lot in this building.” He bragged before leaning against the cabinets. “You’re being too pushy which turns off a lot of people.”

“You spy on all the members?” Shotaro asked worriedly.

“Anyways, If you want my advice for this messy triangle, get close to the rival.” Chenle gestured to Jeno who’s still texting on his phone.

“What are you going on about?” Shotaro awkwardly smiled.

“Ya! Taro wants to see your songs!” Chenle called out across to Jeno who’s sitting on couch.

Jeno looked up from his phone. “Eh, really?”


End file.
